


Milk Kisses

by PaperPrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Kidlock, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock and John are very naive, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock worries following an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so things might seem a little weird at first but just keep reading okay.

Sherlock places two milk cartons on the table, one for him and one for John. John smiles and asks if everything is all right because Sherlock never ever goes and gets the milk. 

Sherlock nods shyly. “I thought you might like to sit and rest your leg. Does it still hurt where you fell during break time?”

John looks down at his plaster covered knee, admires the kitty pattern on it and shrugs his shoulders. “I think I’ll live” He says trying to sound cool in front of his best friend. 

Sherlock clears his throat and looks at the floor. “John I’ve got something rather important to tell you.” He says fidgeting with the straw from his carton. 

“What is it ‘Lock?” John asks looking up and missing the hole for his straw. 

“Well um, do you remember that experiment we conducted last week?” Sherlock enquires, his cheeks turning rosy as he does so. “You know when we um-“ 

“Kissed” John finished for him remembering the experiment well. John’s cheeks flush as well as he forces himself to ask if Sherlock had liked it. 

Sherlock nods, his blush spreading to his ears. “I think I’m pregnant John.” He says placing a hand over his flat stomach. 

“What do you mean?” John asks forgetting about his milk entirely in favour of staring at Sherlock confusedly. 

“I think I’m going to have a baby.” Sherlock clarifies, aware that John’s vocabulary while vast for a five year old is not quite as developed as Sherlock’s. 

“Oh well isn’t that a good thing?” John says remembering how happy his aunt was when his cousin Bill had arrived. John ponders this news for a bit then asks how Sherlock knows he is pregnant given how they had only kissed the once.

“Mycroft told me.” Sherlock says sounding slightly defensive. “Mycroft said that if you kiss someone you really love then you will get pregnant, and well I kissed you so…”

John frowns feeling even more confused. “I don’t think it works that way, I’m pretty sure you have to be married first to have a baby. And isn’t there a stork involved somehow? Maybe we should ask Mr Greg he knows a lot of stuff probably even more than Mycroft ‘cause he’s really old, like twenty.” 

“What do I know?” Asks a voice from behind. Sherlock and John spin round to see Greg the teaching assistant standing behind them.

“Mr Greg, if I kiss Sherlock will he have a baby?” John asks being the bolder of the two. 

Greg laughs and shakes his head. “I think we better have a talk…”


End file.
